


Baby Blues

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: A forensic scientist in a fury is a frightening thing, unfortunately Bokuto can't figure out what he did wrong. He just knows that somewhere, somehow, it will have been his fault.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Baby Blues

“I said six inches deep! That’s barely four. Don’t they even teach you to count these days? Now give that to me and go and find something to do that is within your intellectual capabilities, like painting your nails!” Keiji shouted at the young female forensic tech. The girl promptly dissolved into tears and ran off in the direction of the support van.

Snorting with derision Keiji continued taking the soil sample, at the correct depth, sealing the bag and labelling it to his satisfaction.

He looked up at the remaining techs. “You might as well take the remains back to the lab, if you can remember how, of course. I can finish here myself; at least I’ll know it’s been done correctly.”

They looked at each other with clear expressions of relief, picked up their things and joined their tearful colleague in the van. Five minutes later they were making tracks down the road.

Bokuto sighed and looked at his partner as he busied himself removing further samples of potential evidence from the now empty shallow grave. Working alone meant they were likely to be here a lot longer than usual.

“Is there anything I can do to help Akaashi?” he asked, squatting down beside the hole.

Since you persistently refuse to wear boots, a hazmat suit, or gloves, then no Bokuto san, you are as useless as the rest of them.” Keiji snapped.

“Akaashi have you got PMS?”

Keiji looked at him in utter disbelief. “Bokuto san, have you entirely taken leave of your senses, how could I have Pre Menstrual Syndrome, I’m a man!” He returned to his sampling, then added. “Or should I book you an appointment with an Ophthalmologist?”

“I was just trying to work out why you are being so pissy with everybody today that’s all.”

Keiji turned and glared at him. “I am not ‘pissy’ as you so eloquently describe it. I am merely trying to do my job properly and everybody today seems to be utterly unable to perform their duties to an acceptable standard.”

“Akaashi, those are the same techs that last week you congratulated on the standard of their evidence retrieval. You are definitely pissy.”

“And whose fault would it be if I were?”

Bokuto nodded sagely. “Despite not having done anything to upset you that I can think of my gut tells me it’s clearly my fault.”

“Well for once I am inclined to agree with your gut.”

“So what did I do Akaashi?”

“You’re the detective,” Keiji said, glowering at him as he finally climbed out of the hole. “You work it out.” He pulled off his gloves with a snap, picked up his case with the remaining samples, and headed for the SUV.

Bokuto shook his head and straightened up, grimacing at the twinges in his back, and followed him.

Keiji sat silently seething in the passenger seat on the ride back.

Bokuto looked across at him, his brain aching as he tried frantically to remember every word he had spoken to him today, and every action between them.

“Did I open a door for you when I shouldn’t have?” he asked tentatively.

“No.”

“I know I let you carry your own bags, so that’s not it,” he mused. “Did I forget to call you ‘Sensei’ this morning with that witness?” 

“No, you introduced me correctly.”

He shook his head. “This is not fair Akaashi; you know my memory is still not perfect when I’m tired.”

Keiji remained silent as they pulled into the museum parking lot and climbed out of the car.

Bokuto followed him as he stalked through the lab ignoring the looks from his colleagues.

“Just tell me Akaashi?”

Keiji ignored him.

“Akaashi!” he shouted, glaring at him, hands on hips.

All eyes were on them as Keiji turned around and looked daggers at him. 

“Bokuto san, you will not shout at me in my own laboratory.” He said icily.

Bokuto ran one hand through his hair and sighed.

“Akaashi will you please just tell me what I did wrong?”

“You called me Babe in front of all the forensic team Bokuto san.” 

In the background a stifled gasp came from Yukie’s direction.

Bokuto looked at him; he was furious, and beautiful in his fury. A smile began to creep across Bokuto’s face. 

“I did?”

“Yes Bokuto san you did,” he hissed.

“Good.”

Keiji’s eyebrows nearly hit the roof. “What! What’s good about it Bokuto san? The entire forensic department will assume you have a romantic attachment to me. Within five minutes the rumour will have spread right round the Museum and the Police Department.”

Bokuto took a few paces forward and closed the gap. “I don’t care.”

“You don’t care? You don’t care that I will be a laughing-stock when they find out you have no such feelings?” Keiji fumed.

His smile got wider. “No Akaashi I don’t care, because that won’t happen.”

Keiji laughed bitterly. “Then you can’t read people as well as you think you can.”

“It won’t happen because you’re wrong Akaashi.”

“Wrong about what? I know what I, and they, heard, Bokuto san. Are you saying I didn’t hear that?”

“Yes babe you did.”

“You did it again! I don’t believe this Bokuto san. I think you need to have your head checked again.”

“Nothing wrong with my brain Akaashi, not anymore and I plan to keep calling you babe, you are my babe.”

Bokuto saw the confusion in his green eyes. “Bokuto san, what are you saying?”

His hands gently clasped Keiji’s shoulders, and he looked deep into Keiji’s eyes. “I’m saying I love you Akaashi.”

“But the line you drew Bokuto san. What about the line?”

“To hell with the line Akaashi. It’s erased, obliterated, vaporised. It should never have existed in the first place. And to hell with this partnership pretence. You and I have been more than ‘just partners’ for a very long time Akaashi, and now I want everyone to know it.”

He looked at the smile that was now adorning Keiji’s face.

“You look pretty happy all of a sudden Akaashi?”

“It’s just a little strikhedonia.”

“Oh God am I hurting you Akaashi?” Bokuto released his upper arms quickly, a worried frown on his face.

Keiji slid his arms around him and laughed. “No Bokuto san strikhedonia is the pleasure of being able to say, ‘to hell with it’.

He smiled back. “Then I guess I have it too. Now that just leaves one more PDA line to cross, you ready Akaashi?”

“I can’t wait,” he said, as their lips met in full view of the entire lab and the security cameras.


End file.
